


Kiss And Freak Out

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon tilts his head and gives him an appraising look which reminds Tim of Krypto. “I thought you’d freak out more over this. It’s…kinda weird that you’re not.” Tim hummed as he took a step back, “I’m really tired and my brain went to sleep about 30 minutes ago. I’ll think about this later and then I’ll ‘freak out’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](http://amethystamore.tumblr.com/post/17018128346) by Vivian

The sky is a pale blue shade by the time Tim tiredly makes his way to his base of operations. His eyes are burning as he squints up at the orange and pink tinted clouds and decides that he’s just going to sleep till nightfall, work be damned.  
  


He is perched right on the edge of the roof, ready to swing down in through a window when a rattling sound catches his ear. A soft banging noise and a muffle curse reaches his ear and he cautiously looks down to see a familiar mop of hair.  
  


“Kon?”, he asked in confusion and surprise.  
  


The man jumps back a few inches and looks up. He scowls slightly, “You need bigger windows.”  
  


Tim chuckles softly at the familiar complaint as Kon floats up in front of him. Every time he visits, Kon makes it a point to complain that the window’s are far too small for him to comfortably climb in from.  
  


“What’s up?” he asks, still kneeling on the dew wet concrete.  
  


Kon shuffles mid air, one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair. “Nothing much. I just…wanted to talk to you.”  
  


Tim tilts his head slightly to the side, curious and just slightly worried as he watches Kon nervously fidget. “About what?”, he inquires and hopes against hope that its not going to be too long of a conversation. Because he really just wants to fall face first into his bed and not get up until the sun sets again. Or rises again. He’s not that picky right now.  
  


A slow flush is growing on Kon’s cheeks, highlighted by the rising sun. He’s nervously biting his lips as he mutters, “Just wanted to tell you something.”  
  


He puts on his best ‘I’m-listening’ face and waits for Kon to continue. He isn’t sure what Kon is going to tell him but he expects its going to be something relating to the Titans or Smallville.  
  


Kon takes a breath, his cheeks red and his blue eyes glittering as they look at him as he opens his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”, his tone is desperate and hurried and Tim blinks in surprise, thinking that he must have misheard Kon because there’s no way that he just heard that.  
  


Tim is ready to get to his feet when he finds Kon suddenly _right in front of him_. And his hand is pushing his cowl back.  
  


“K-kon, what are you…” Tim stammers, his heart beating a mile a minute because his mask is off because Kon’s hand is warm right at the base of his neck because Kon is leaning in because Kon’s closing his eyes.  
  


Tim trembles just a bit when he feels Kon’s breath brushing against his lips, “Can I kiss you?”, he asks again. Less nervous-desperate and more gentle as his fingers twist into his cowl. And Tim thinks that he needs to push Kon back. Needs to put his hands up on this broad shoulders and push Kon back and ask him for an explanation.  
  


So why exactly did he give Kon a small nod and close his eyes?  
  


He isn’t sure but he is sure that Kon is a good kisser.  
  


The kiss is close mouthed but soft. So soft and shy that it makes Tim want to cry for some reason. Just a gentle insistent pressure that is making his lips tingle and his hands feel warm inside their gauntlets. His knees fall back down on concrete and he has to tilt his head back further to maintain the sweet contact.  
  


Tim raises his hands up to Kon’s arms, gloved fingertips trailing over golden skin before tightening over his biceps. Kon raises his left hand to rest on Tim’s waist and it stays there as they kiss chastely.  
  


When Kon pulls back, Tim sways just a tad unsteadily in place but keeps his eyes closed. Kon’s fingers tighten as he steadies Tim and he has to open his eyes to look at Kon. He is looking at Tim with a dazed look in his eyes. When he licks his lips, Tim can’t help follow the gesture.  
  


“Okay.”  
  


“Okay?” Tim echoes in a low voice.  
  


“I’m damn sure now.”  
  


If he wasn’t a mix between tired and elated, Tim was sure that he would feel irritated at Kon’s cryptic words. So instead, he floated along with the bubbly feeling in his chest and asked, “About what?”  
  


“That I want to ask you out on a date?” Kon’s voice is scared and hopeful and again, Tim wonders if he perhaps misheard Kon.  
  


“Like…a _date_ -date?”, Tim asks hesitantly, fingers still holding onto Kon.  
  


“Maybe dinner and a movie?”, Kon offers.  
  


There’s a hundred thousand reasons why he should no. That’s what his brain is telling him right now as he looks into Kon’s wide eyes. And when he asks his brain to offer just 5, he doesn’t get more than 2.  
  


So he figures, screw that.  
  


“Friday night?”  
  


Kon’s smile is wide and blinding at the words and he brings Tim in for a quick hug. Tim hangs in mid-air, hugging Kon back and trying not to laugh as Kon twirls him around. Kon’s joyful laugh rings by his ear when they stop. “I expect an explanation before Friday though.” Tim warns Kon as they come down in front of the window to Tim’s bedroom.  
  


“Explana-oh!” Kon makes a face as he helps Tim climb through the window and hovers for a moment. He gives Tim a sheepish smile, “I really like you and I really wanted to kiss you and take you out to dinner.”  
  


Tim can’t help the but laugh slightly, “Nice way of going about it.”  
  


Kon tilts his head and gives him an appraising look which reminds Tim of Krypto. “I thought you’d freak out more over this. It’s…kinda weird that you’re not.”  
  


Tim hummed as he took a step back, “I’m _really_ tired and my brain went to sleep about 30 minutes ago. I’ll think about this later and then I’ll ‘freak out’.”  
  


Kon shook his head slightly, “Freak.” he teased affectionately. “I’ll call you later then?”  
  


Tim nods with a small smile and closes the window. And heads to the bedroom to sleep. He shucks his uniform off and lets it rest in a small pile on the floor as he climbs underneath the covers.  
  


—  
  


When he wakes up, Tim feels tired and he can feel a small headache forming. Sluggishly he sat up in bed, one hand going up to pat his bed hair down before coming down to cover his mouth as he yawned. He squints at his covered window and guesses that it’s about mid-day.  
  


He shuffles over to the window and pulls the heavy curtains back. The harsh sunlight makes him close his eyes for a moment before he opens them again to stare out into the city. Yep. Mid-day.  
  


He makes his way out, still yawning and still sporting his bed hair. He eyes the blinking red light on his answering machine and decides that he’ll have some coffee before checking the messages.  
  


So he shuffles over into the kitchen and starts brewing himself a fresh cup of coffee. When he pulls out his bright red coffee mug, the vague remnants of his dream come to his mind. Tim sleepily wonders what its supposed to mean when you see yourself making out with your best friend on a rooftop.  
  


But with a hot cup of strong coffee in hand, Tim is happy to push his dream away to the side and check his messages. One message from Lucius Fox reminding him of a board meeting on Thursday, Dick asking him to come over for dinner at Wayne Towers and one from Kon.  
  


 _‘Think of the devil…’_ Tim wonders as Kon’s voice fills his living room.  
  


He was _extremely_ grateful that he had been alone in the room because no one was there to see him choke on his coffee when he heard Kon repeat his confession on his phone. Tim gawked as his machine, a hand on his chest to sooth away the burning sensation in his lungs.  
  


As Kon babbles on, Tim’s trying to fight back the panic. What on _Earth_ had he been thinking?! Why the hell did he…oh God he really wanted to crawl back into bed and hope that this was just a nightmare. He was ready to do so when Kon’s voice filtered into his ears.  
  


“Look…I know you so emm…just…don’t freak out okay? It’s not a bad thing.” Tim stares for a moment at the machine as Kon sighs quietly, “Just…call me?” and hangs up.  
  


All is quiet in the apartment.  
  


Tim continues to stare at the machine and he wonders what to do.  
  


And he picks the phone up to call Kon.  
  


They have a lot to talk about.


End file.
